


our little secret

by jjomiomi



Series: jj's asanoya week 2020! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya Week 2020, But mostly fluff, Day 2, Established Relationship, Ew, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, angst if you squint, this ended up being sappier than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Asahi wasn’t jealous.He didn’t get jealous, or at least he hadn’t in all his 17 years of life. Asahi had a lot of feelings he wanted to ignore, but jealousy wasn’t one of them.So no, he wasn’t jealous, not at all. Whatever this thing was, this ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach, it wasn’t jealousy. Indigestion, maybe.OR the one where Asahi is definitely jealous.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: jj's asanoya week 2020! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	our little secret

Asahi wasn’t jealous.

He didn’t get jealous, or at least he hadn’t in all his 17 years of life. Asahi had a lot of feelings he wanted to ignore, but jealousy wasn’t one of them.

So no, he wasn’t jealous, not at all. Whatever this thing was, this ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach, it wasn’t jealousy. Indigestion, maybe.

He felt it now, as he walked into the club room, to find Noya and Tanaka changing while they talked about the only thing they ever seemed to mention.

“Did you see Kiyoko today?” Tanaka asked, and Noya nodded like an idiot.

“Of course I saw her, how could you not see her?”

“Those new tights are amazing! I mean, she always looks gorgeous, but this is just a new level!”

Noya sighed longingly as he pulled his shirt on over his head. “Really, how does she manage to look prettier every single day?”

Asahi dropped his bag with a loud thump, causing both of the second years to jump. Noya turned to grin at him, though. “You scared me!” he laughed, and he ran over to punch Asahi in the shoulder. “What are you looking all grumpy for?”

Asahi smiled, despite that unnamed feeling in his gut, because Noya always managed to make him feel better. Class was tough today, I guess.”

Noya urged Tanaka to go on ahead, leaving just the two of them. He took the opportunity to grab Asahi by the arm and pull him down so he could kiss him on the cheek. “Cheer up, okay? We can talk about it after practice.”

Asahi and Noya had been dating for a few weeks now, but it was rare for them to be able to share moments like this at school, since they had decided to keep the relationship just between them. Asahi reached down to wrap his arms around Noya, and he couldn’t help but feel a little better, then, all those unnamed feelings gone.

And it stayed that way as they walked to the gym together, until Kiyoko stepped in after them and Noya and Tanaka immediately went to worship at her feet.

Asahi could feel that unnamed feeling start to coil in his stomach as his smile disappeared. He decided that it was simply irritation. After all, Tanaka and Noya were acting like lovestruck middle schoolers, and they wouldn’t shut up about the club manager for a second. And was it so wrong to not want to hear someone screaming “Kiyoko-san!” every five minutes? What was so great about her, anyways?

He was just annoyed, then, and that was why he felt this way, every time Noya talked about Kiyoko like he was in love.

It was at least bearable for most of practice, with Kiyoko standing at the sidelines and Noya and Tanaka mostly shutting up about her. Except for their water breaks, where Tanaka would always slip Kiyoko into the conversation, and Noya would follow him blindly.

“Do you think Kiyoko would touch my hand, if I give her my water bottle to fill up?”

Noya nodded. “I bet she-“

“Can’t you guys get your own water?” Asahi snapped.

The gym went silent, and Asahi started to flush, when he realized he had said that out loud. “I, uh- I just mean, don’t make too much work for her, you know?”

Tanaka sighed. “You’re right, Kiyoko doesn’t deserve that.” He went back to chatting, his voice fading into the back of Asahi’s mind while he tried to calm himself down.

Asahi couldn’t manage to focus for the rest of practice. Despite his best efforts, everything Noya and Tanaka said about Kiyoko replayed itself in his head. He fumbled his serves, missed spikes, moved too slowly, all while he heard Noya’s praises of someone else on repeat, drowning out any of his awareness.

By the end of practice, Asahi was apologizing profusely, and Daichi was patting him on the back and assuring him that it was just one bad day. 

Noya pulled him back on the way to the club room. “Hey,” he said, voice hushed, “what’s up with you?”

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. I’m okay, just tired.”

Noya narrowed his eyes. “Fine, I’ll figure it out on my own.” He looked over his shoulder, but no one else was behind them. “Hey, wanna come over? We can study." He reached up on his tiptoes, putting his lips right by Asahi's ear. "And other stuff," he teased, half laughing.

Asahi didn’t react. “Why don’t you invite Kiyoko to come study with you?” He mumbled.

The grin was wiped from Noya’s face. “What?”

Asahi felt himself flush again—why did he keep opening his mouth? “I mean, she’s pretty smart, so I bet she can help you more than me, you know.” 

“Yeah, but-“ Noya stopped in his tracks. “Wait. Are you jealous?”

Asahi paused and looked back. “No! Of course not-“

“Oh my god, You are absolutely jealous!” Noya laughed. “That’s, like, the number one jealous guy thing to say! Asahi, what do you even have to be jealous of? It's not like Kiyoko is competing for your affection.”

Asahi was turning redder by the second. “I’m not jealous at all! And even if I was—I mean, you talk about Kiyoko like you’re in love with her, so I’m not wrong for thinking it’s a little bit weird-“

“Well, you’re the reason I can't stop doing that!”

Asahi blinked. “What?”

Noya put his hands on his hips. “When we started dating, you said you didn’t want anything to change on the team. You’re the one who wanted to keep things a secret for now. Right?”

Asahi nodded slowly. “Yeah, So?”

Noya rolled his eyes. “So, Tanaka would absolutely know something was up if I stopped talking to him about Kiyoko. What am I supposed to do when he brings her up? Ignore him?”

“I- That makes sense, but-“

“Asahi.” Noya stepped closer and glared up at him. “I don’t know how you could even get jealous. I mean, you’re amazing, and funny, and hot-“

“Noya, let’s not-“

“You’re like, the best guy I’ve ever met. I’ve only had eyes for you since the day I saw you. And the stuff I say with an idiot like Tanaka doesn’t change that at all-“

“Okay, I get it-“

“You’re the one I want to be with, and you’re the one I want to invite over so I can distract you from studying, and you’re the one who I would give up the club for. And Kiyoko is just a pretty girl who my friend likes to talk about.”

“... Are you done?”

“Yeah, I’m done now.”

Asahi sighed. “Thank you, Noya.”

“I'm only saying the truth. Now, if the stuff with Kiyoko really bothers you that much I’ll stop, but-“

“I think we should both stop.” Asahi reached down for Noya’s hands. “I think we should tell the rest of the team about us. I was scared of things changing, but... if that’s what it takes to have you all to myself, I don’t mind it.”

“What? Are you serious?”

“I mean- If you’re okay with it-“

Noya laughed. “Of course I'm okay with it. Asahi, I’ve been dying to show you off since day one.” He squeezed Asahi’s hands and started to pull him toward the club room. “Let’s go tell them now! I can’t wait to let Tanaka know, it’s been impossible to hide it from him-“

“Hey, I didn’t mean, like, right now!” Asahi tried to protest, but Noya still managed to drag him ahead, not even stopping for breath.

And Asahi couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Because this feeling, the absolute weightlessness that Noya seemed to lend to him, was so much better than whatever he had felt before.

—And no, he still wouldn’t admit that it had been jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> if you thought i would miss a day of asanoya week you thought WRONG
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy ^^


End file.
